Cigarette
by Gigio Queen
Summary: Cigarro consome, vicia. Assim como Sirius Black. [SB][Shortfic]


CIGARETTE

Por Gih Black

* * *

Estava sentada no parapeito da janela, um cigarro entre os dedos. O hábito de fumar a acompanhava desde alguns anos. No vestido de festa, algumas cinzas que o vento não permitiu que fossem embora. Era linda. Longos cabelos negros e olhos lânguidos. A pele pálida fazia com que parecesse que brilhava. Ouviu o rangido da porta, e viu Sirius entrando. Ele deu um sorriso irônico e se apoiou ao lado da janela onde ela estava sentada. 

- Achei que estivesse se divertindo na festa, priminha.

Bella apenas o encarou, o cigarro ainda nos dedos.

- Você deve estar bem feliz com a velha Walburga te paparicando a todo instante, porque você ganhou uma tatuagenzinha nova.

Sabia que ele se referia a Marca Negra. Os Black, tradicionalmente, formava bruxos com inclinação para o lado das trevas e ao desprezo por trouxas. Ironicamente, a Mansão Black situava-se numa rua trouxa, com dezenas de casas trouxas.

Bella lembrava como sua tia Walburga contava sobre os traidores de sangue Black. Poderia apostar que Sirius seria um daqueles que teriam a cara apagada por uma bituca de cigarro.

A primeira foi Isla Black, logo nas primeiras gerações. Isla se casou com um trouxa, o que deveria ser o maior baque para uma família bruxa na época. O mesmo foi feito por Cedrella e Andrômeda. Também estavam queimados na árvore Phineas, tio-avô de seu pai, que apenas dizia "suportar os direitos dos trouxas". Mas a maior vergonha da família era seu próprio tio-avô, Marius Black, nascido abortado. Lembrava-se de ouvir sua Tia Walburga confessar com orgulho que por anos ele havia sido torturado.

Bella sabia que Sirius trairia o sangue Black. Ele era amigo de um lobisomem de sangue impuro, e seu melhor amigo era um Potter, e todo mundo sabia que os Potter eram os reis dos trouxas. E mais além disso, Sirius demonstrava não ter qualquer inclinação para o lado das trevas, o que Walburga desprezava.

- O que quer aqui, Sirius?

Ele mordeu o lábio apreensivo, e pousou os olhos acinzentados nos olhos negros dela.

- Você sabe como eu adoro todas essas reuniões familiares. Não me encaixo nessa família, Bella. Não torturo trouxas, não quero seguir Voldemort e não vou me casar com alguma bruxa escolhida pela velha Walburga.

Ela deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e voltou a olhar para rua.

- Eu poderia apostar qualquer coisa que você terá seu nome queimado com bituca de cigarro. Tia Walb despreza você. Aliás, todos - ela olhou pra ele - odeiam você, Six.

- Não todos.

Ela olhou pra ele cômica.

- Tio Alph gosta de mim. Diz que sou engraçado.

- Tio Alph também será apagado da família.

Ele se aproximou e ela pode sentir o cheiro de menta dele.

- Você não me odeia.

Ela olhou pra ele. Sirius Black era um dos Black mais bonitos. Mas não era o que Bellatrix mais gostava nele. Gostava da perspicácia do garoto, ausente em quase toda a família.

- Nunca te disseram que cigarro mata?

Ela olhou para o cigarro, quase em seu fim. Havia se esquecido dele, e isso acumulou ainda mais cinzas em seu vestido.

- Se quiser, pode aproveitá-lo e ir queimar seu nome na tapeçaria que você tanto odeia.

- Mamãe fará isso por mim.

Eles ficaram por uns instantes, apenas se encarando.

- Soube que vai se casar com o Lestrange.

Sabia que ele estava sendo irônico. Era de conhecimento público, desde que a garota tinha 12 anos, que ela se casaria com Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Você merecia coisa melhor, Bella.

- É pra ser assim. Irá ao meu casamento?

Ele deu uma risada alta, e alguns fios de cabelo cobriram os olhos dele. Bellatrix não pôde deixar de pensar como ele estava sexy desse jeito. Era um garoto, mas se sentia atraída por ele.

- Não verei você estragar mais ainda sua vida medíocre.

Ela estreitou os olhos e sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, mas foi um grande sorriso. Jogou o cigarro pela janela e se virou para ele.

- Você é um otário, Sirius Black.

E o beijou. A princípio o beijo foi seco. Os dentes deles se bateram. Mas Sirius pousou sua língua dentro da boca dela, e o beijo começou a tomar um ritmo mais passional. A mão dele apertava sua cintura, e as dela estavam no ombro e no cabelo dele. Ele abaixou a alça do vestido dela, e beijou seus ombros. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, e nesse instante, a consciência de ambos os abandonou.

* * *

Bellatrix acordou com berros no andar de baixo. Era dia já, mas toda a família ainda estava ali. Não pensou em nada, apenas colocou o vestido e desceu as escadas com pressa. 

Na sala, Walburga queimava um nome ao lado do de Regulus.

Perguntou ao irmão de Sirius o que tinha acontecido. Ele apenas lhe entregou uma carta.

"La Mui Nobre Família Black,

Sei que todos esperavam isso. Daqui, Sirius Black carrega apenas o sobrenome, por não ter outro. Toda a vida e tudo o que foi Sirius, na família Black, será extinto, assim como meu nome na tapeçaria. Não é uma ordem, é apenas uma previsão.

Six"

Sirius Black morreu, naquela carta. Observou sua a queimadura em seu nome, na velha tapeçaria dos Black, e apenas sorriu.

* * *

N/A: Eu sempre imaginei que a Bella tivesse mais ou menos a mesma idade que o Sirius, não 9 anos mais velha, como Tia Jô publicou. Mas a idéia da fic já tava na cabeça. Ía tentar escrever uma Nc17, mas ficou muito podre. Eu achei o final bem medíocre, mas nunca escrevi S/B. Rewiews. 


End file.
